


Hope

by lifeinanothersarms



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinanothersarms/pseuds/lifeinanothersarms
Summary: Hope takes place right after the end of TLJ, so warning for spoilers! This is how I would have Episode IX be like





	1. The Lasting Connection

“Rey, please, answer me,” Kylo Ren begs between their force bond. Rey has been like a brick wall towards him ever since last entering the Millennium Falcon to escape Crate. 

She turns towards him with an irritated look, “Ben, leave me alone. I don’t want to talk to you. Just leave me alone.”

“Rey, I’m sorry. Please, don’t leave me alone once more. This bond… it’s special. It’s unique.”

“Ben, you hurt me. You hurt my friends. Get yourself together before attempting to contact me again.”

Kylo, in pain, snaps back, “You turned down my offer to rule the galaxy as equals! We could’ve been the most powerful duo to ever rule. I have nothing more to ponder on. If you aren’t with me, you are against me.”

“Looks like I’m against you then,” Rey mocks, feeling Kylo’s anger rush through her veins.

“Don’t make me kill you…”

“Rey… Rey…” Finn repeats over and over to a silent Rey. They are on the Millennium Falcon racing away from the deserted Resistance base planet of Crate, trying to scavenge ideas on where to go next.

“Finn, I don’t think I can stay here,” Rey replies, rising from her seat.

“What?”

“I can’t stay here, Finn! Snoke created a force bond between Kylo Ren and me. I don’t know if the connection will strengthen over time… I don’t know if he’ll be able to see where I am at any given moment.”

“Rey, you’re just paranoid, I’m sure…”

“No!” she snaps, “I am NOT paranoid! Do you see how little of the Resistance we have left? I can’t endanger that. We are the little spark of hope left in the galaxy to the end of the First Order, and we can’t afford to lose it.”

A grim expression passes over both of their faces. They know what must be done – Rey must find somewhere else to stay as long as she is connected to Kylo. After heavy loses, the Resistance can’t lose anymore fighters, anymore pilots, anymore generals. Yet Finn can’t lose Rey again; he just got her back. 

Finn sighs, “Rey, we can figure this out after we find a better spot to set up base. For now, try to suppress the force. And whatever you do, DO NOT tell Leia… I don’t think she can lose you after losing both Han and Luke.” 

He stands and pulls Rey in for a long, overdue hug. He doesn’t want to let go. In all of the madness and mayhem, he would do anything to stay like that. Sure, he really likes Rose, but Rey is his ray of sunshine. She is someone who is kind and caring while also having the ability to stand up for what she believes in; he admires her strength and courage. Rey truly knows him, and she wouldn’t give him up for the world either. 

Yet Rey lets go and rushes towards the cockpit of the ship without looking back. The ship is crawling with people, and 

 

I can’t handle the crowd. I love these people and their intentions, but ever since my connection with him, I feel like I’m being stared at. It’s like everyone knows my little secret and that they are judging me or even looking at me as if I’m half of him now. But I could never be like him… he’s a monster. Ben invades my mind, he blows up planets, hell, he even killed his own father. But what if I am like him... he saw the future too. No, Rey, no; you didn’t take his offer. You didn’t choose to rule by his side. You didn’t give into the temptation. 

And just like that, he’s pacing in front of me.

“I said to get out of my head,” I growl, staring at the flustered face before me.

Ben jerks his head to face me as he responds, “You think I want to talk to YOU right now? I want to DESTROY you, Rey. We could have ruled the galaxy side by side. We could have ended the dark and the- “

“Stop it! Get out of my head!” He immediately shuts up, like a dog obeying its master. We stare awkwardly at each other, and I choose to break the uncomfortable silence by stating, “I don’t know if you felt it, but Luke is gone…” 

He is pleased but still angered, “I did feel it… I wish it were you.”

Hot tears cluster in my eyes. Why does he want me dead so badly? “You had your chance. You could have ended me, but you ended Snoke’s life instead.”

“You will NEVER speak of that to ANYONE, or I will find a way to kill you over this connection,” he secures, his skin running cold, “I should have killed both of you. But you… you are absolutely ridiculous…”

“Please amuse me, how am I the ridiculous one here?”

He looks me up and down. I can tell he can’t see where I am just like I can’t see where he is. “You play games. You like to toy with me, Rey. ‘Oh, Benny, I came to turn you to the light, you still have good in you!’ Please…” he rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, “Then I chose to give you an opportunity, the opportunity I’m sure Skywalker would have loved, and you think you can chose to hate me once more and try to fight me once more. Make up your mind, Rey; you can’t fool me… I know you aren’t fully light.”

Blood rushes to my head, and I can feel my chance to close the door. Before slamming the door shut, I mumble, “I don’t hate you.”. I know there is still good in him, but I don’t have the time or patience to chat with the emotionally unstable psychopath right now. 

 

She storms out of the cockpit, pale as a ghost, and heads straight for the control room. There, Leia stands surrounded by a bunch of passengers trying to figure out what will become of them. 

Rey pushes through the concerned people, making eye contact with the wise yet rogue princess. 

“Rey!” she exclaims, relieved to have a way out of the crowd of people. Leia pulls her in for a quick hug before asking, “Are you okay? You seem on edge.”

“General, I am fine. How are you doing?”

“I can feel Luke’s presence so I am okay. Do you have any idea where Poe is?”

“Ma’am, I’m right here!” a voice comments behind the two women. Poe runs to catch up and join the conversation, “Rey, you look a bit flushed - are you okay?”

Leia’s eyes brighten as Rey sheepishly answers, “Yes, I’m great”. Poe went from a punk pilot to a natural leader overnight, and Rey admires almost everything she has heard about him. It is weird for her to actually be in his presence now. 

“Perfect,” Leia begins, “Do either of you have any ideas where we can land this piece of junk and set up a semi-permanent camp? We aren’t in the clear anytime soon. We need to eventually spread our message further across the systems so we can end this dictatorship once and for all.” 

Poe and Rey gaze at each other blankly, no knowledge of the surrounding star system. 

“It’s fine, we can just land on Endor or something… Rey, I want you to get some rest. You look ill, and I need you. You are a large part of this rebellious spark. Poe, you can switch out piloting with Chewie. The poor walking carpet is probably hungry and exhausted.”

“I will lay down as soon as I can, General. Thank you for your concern.”


	2. The Visions

With that, I speed off. She knows something is wrong with me. Poe even knows something is wrong with me. I need to find a way to cut this connection. Having Ben a call away has been a blessing in disguise. I used to be so alone… but I would rather stay and help the General. I want to fight for her. If Ben won’t help his mother bring peace to the galaxy then I will.   
In the lower part of the ship, I find a secret, small room to rest. I lay on the ground and curl up into a ball with my blanket. Space truly is freezing, and the hard metal surface on this junker is no help. 

Breathing in and out deeply, I start to think of all of the things that have occurred in this short amount of time. I escaped that shit planet of Jakku. I managed to find a rebellious Stormtrooper and a weird BB unit which led me to Han Solo out of all people. I found out I was a Jedi… a Jedi… imagine if my younger self knew I would become a Jedi. Would have I tried getting out of Jakku faster? Would have I found my powers much quicker? Would I even be in the middle of this war where my side is having a difficult time? Would I have this connection with Kylo… no, his name is Ben… Ben… I’ve heard of another Ben before but I can’t remember…

 

The room is white. There are windows all around. Why is it so cold? Why is there no sky, only darkness with stars? Am I on a moon? With those thoughts, a cry comes from the room next to me.  
I turn to look through the glass. I see a woman on a silver table. She is very beautiful – wavy brown hair, chocolate eyes, porcelain skin – but she is very distressed. A metal wrapping covers her ribs to her knees as a medical droid speaks a language I cannot comprehend. A man runs into the room. I can see that he is a Jedi with his robes and lightsaber. He comforts the gorgeous woman as she continues to cry and breathe heavily.  
Why am I watching a couple deliver their baby? 

The man turns towards me and shouts, “Rey! REY!”

 

 

Rey wakes in cold sweat. Kylo is cuddled up next to her, curious to why she woke up so suddenly.

“What in the name of Jango are you doing here?” Rey pounces, quickly wiping the sweat from her brow and pulling the blanket over her slightly less-clothed body.

“I was sleeping and became oddly cold. I realized it was due to you nearly freezing to death. I came to sit by your side to warm you and myself back to a comfortable level,” Kylo quickly jumbles out, seeming embarrassed. He scooches several inches away from her. 

Rey cocks her head to the side in suspicion before mentioning, “Why didn’t you just wake me?”

Coming up with an excuse, Ben squeaks, “You are tired, Rey; rest is an important element of strength. If the visions are true, I can’t have a weak partner ruling the galaxy with me.” 

“Get over yourself, Ben. I will never join you. Now, leave,” Rey states, attempting to fix her mane of hair.

“You can’t run from your destiny forever, Rey,” Kylo reminds her before fading into the air. Rey stares at the wall ahead of her, wondering why Ben was so concerned about her. She is confused but secretly okay with it. Then, the door of the room suddenly jolts open. Poe and Finn stand before her with a crowbar and gun in hand. They definitely look concerned. 

“What?” she mumbles, rubbing her eyes.

“You wouldn’t open the door,” Poe answers, placing the gun back into his holster.

Finn nods, “Yeah, you were whimpering loudly and then began to talk. Nightmares? Do you want to talk about it because that’d totally be okay?”

Rey, baffled and offended, responds, “No, I did not have a nightmare, and no, I do not want to talk. I’m going to get something to eat, and then I’m going to talk to Leia again. Don’t be ridiculous.”

She stomps off as Poe and Finn look at each other in shock.

“Did that really just happen?” Finn asks, raising an eyebrow.

Poe slaps his friend on the back and answers, “I’m afraid so, pal, and it’s okay. She’s probably just upset about Luke being gone. I wouldn’t think too hard about it.”

 

“Padme, breathe. Push,” the man urges, holding the beautiful woman’s shoulder. She still cries out in pain, but I can sense it’s not just from the physical pains of birth. She is defeated and sad. She is heartbroken. She has lost the will to live. 

A tiny cry then appears. She smiles through the tears as she whispers a name. Brushing the baby boy’s cheek, the droid hands the baby off to the man. The lady, I’m assuming Padme, begins crying again. A few minutes later, another cry comes into the world. Padme pants out another name as the man lays down the first baby. Both children rest in cradles, crying out for the loving touch of a mother, but I can tell Padme cannot provide that. She is dying. 

 

I awaken in a sweat again. I look around me, but Ben isn’t there. A sad twinge hits my heart, but I ignore it. We have moved to Endor and taken over the old bases on the planet. I haven’t had a connection with Ben in three days, which concerns me, but these dreams keep appearing. It’s the same woman, man, and scenario every time. And part of me believes it is real, but why am I envisioning it?

A grumble comes over me. I look up to see my newest pal, Ami, an ewok. “I’m okay, I promise,” I whisper to my furry friend. It knows I’m not okay, so it curls up next to me in hopes that I will fall asleep again. However, an ewok is no compare to Ben’s company.

 

 

I am closer; I am in the delivery room. The baby boy has just arrived, and the man with the orange beard is holding him close to Padme. She bushes his cheek and says, “Luke” Wait a minute…

Padme gives birth to the second baby. The man states happily, “It’s a girl.”; she responds, “Leia.” No… I am seeing the birth of my lost Jedi trainer and the General of the Resistance. 

The beautiful lady still weeps as her breathing becomes slower and steadier, “Obi-Wan, there’s still good in him… I know, there’s still good…” Her breathing stops completely.

 

 

“Rey!” Finn screams over me as Leia shakes me. 

“What?” I yell back as I realize that I am indeed crying.

“Rey, you were crying and screaming ‘No, Padme, don’t die’!” Finn explains, latching himself onto me protectively. I instinctively clasp onto him, sobbing further into his strong shoulders. Why am I being so emotional?

“Who is Padme?” Leia asks as if I had seen the future. I stare back in shock. She doesn’t even know her mother’s own name. Well, I don’t know my mother’s name either so I shouldn’t be judging. 

I don’t want to but I manage to choke out, “Your mother…”

“Don’t be silly, Rey; who is Padme? Is she someone in the First Order? A spy?”

“General, I saw the past. I had a vision of your birth. Your mother… she was sad. Sad and beautiful.”

Leia immediately stiffens and orders, “Tell me everything.”

I tell her, and she cries into my chest for several minutes before walking off into the night to think.


	3. Life Itself

I can tell life on Endor is about to come to an end. It’s been nearly a week, and the First Order is bound to show up at any given moment. I love it here though. The vast greenery is much better than the irritable sand on Jakku or the red salts on Crate. Life is bountiful here, and the Ewoks are the kindest species I have ever come across. I’m sure if it were to come down to it, they would fight right beside the Resistance. 

Traveling through the brush, I find my space. No one else dares to walk this far out into the woods which works well for me. I may not have a lightsaber anymore since that monster broke it in half, but I still have the force. Luke taught me very little, but I still need to push myself to become a better Jedi. I need to beat Ben. 

Sitting on the moistened ground, I breathe deeply in and out. The force surrounds me, almost like a blanket; it is also covering everything else. The flowers are blooming in the meadow to my right, the stream is beating on to my left, and the Porgs are building a nest in the tree above me. I open my eyes to see Luke in front of me. Wait, Luke?

Jumping out of my skin, I scream, “Go away!”

“Rey, calm down. I am not physically here. I am a part of the force. You are communicating with my spirit through the force. I’m shocked you are able to do this so quickly,” Luke reassures, kneeling down in front of me. 

With my heart beating out of my chest and the blood pumping through my veins, I ask, “Why are you here? I’m okay practicing on my own. I can do this alone.”

He raises an eyebrow, laughing, “I never said you couldn’t do this on your own. I’m just here to let you know that I will always be with you. You may hear my voice in times of need, guiding you. My old master, Obi-Wan, did the same thing to me when he passed on.”

I felt something I hadn’t felt in a long time – relief. “Luke, I need you.”

“And that is why I am here now, Rey. I see the conflict inside of you. I am here to help you see the good in you.”

“Then why am I questioning my decisions? Why am I still connected to your nephew? Why am I having these visions?” I sob, attempting to wipe the tears from my eyes. 

He sighs, “Rey, you are human. And I can’t answer your questions for I fear I will interfere with your future. You are going down the right path so far, and I promise I will always be here for you.” He stands and then fades into thin air.

“Luke?!” I cry out, jolting up and turning in circles, “Luke! Come back! You can’t leave me!” In my ear directly behind me, he whispers, “Yes, yes I can leave you.” When I turn, he is not there. Why is the force so odd? Oh no…

“What do you want, Ben?” I mutter under my breath, turning to meet the monster before me. He looks troubled, large bags under his dark brown eyes. 

“Why were you yelling for Luke?” he questions, not removing his eyes from the floor. I’m taken aback. Can he listen in while he’s waiting for me to pick up his signal? 

“We had a connection, but he was a ghost. So, don’t get too upset. He’s not alive.”

He runs his hands through his black mane and takes a deep breath in, “Where are you?”

I laugh, “I’m not telling you. You out of all people? You want to destroy me and the rest of my rebellion.”

“Rey, I am done. I feel a weird twist in the force. Something is coming, and I fear it even though I have no idea what it is.” Although genuine, I still don’t believe him. He still wants to kill me.

“Ben, get ahold of yourself. It’s probably Snoke coming back to haunt you…”

“Rey, I know you feel it too,” he looks me dead in the face. He isn’t joking. 

I reply, “Nothing but some wild dreams, Ben. Can I go back to training now?”

“No. We need to meet again, Rey. Hux is becoming power hungry, and I think he is trying to split the First Order between us. If you would’ve joined me, none of this would have happened.”

I confront him, standing face to face, or in my case, face to chest, “I will NEVER join you.”

“One day, Rey, I told you what I saw in our future,” he retorts, holding a raised hand. Last time we joined hands, the ground between us began to shake and break. Maybe things would be different this time. I am drawn to him even though I hate to admit it. 

I raise my hand up to his and touch…

 

I am surrounded by darkness. “Ben? Ben?!” I cry out, but only my echoes answer me. I am definitely not conscious, so I continue to scream for Ben. He’s my only hope here since we were connected when this darkness came upon me. 

 

 

“Look, she’s gaining consciousness!” a familiar voice hollers. I squint to see Poe casted over me, “Rey, I promise, it’s going to be okay. The general is coming.”

“What… where am I?” I mumble, attempting to sit up. I feel heavy and weak. Monitors and IVs are connected to me, and I am in a gown rather than my scavenger clothes. How long have I been out?

“Rey, I’m so glad you are up. We have been so worried about you,” Leia squanders, bringing me back to reality. Realizing the confusion in my face, she continues, “Rey, you were out for four days. Finn found you in the woods, unconscious and rigid. Do you remember anything?” 

“I… I… I was training, and I had a conversation with Luke about communicating through the force. Then, I talked to Ben…”

Leia’s eyes grow wide as she practically yells, “Ben? MY Ben?”

I remember that I never told her, “Long story short, Snoke connected Ben and I through the force. We are able to communicate by seeing each other in real time yet we can’t see each other’s surroundings. But going back to what I remember, Ben and I touched hands. After that, I can’t remember anything.” 

Leia turns to Poe with concern, causing him to scurry off. She returns her attention to me, taking hold of my hand, “Rey, while you were sleeping, we ran some tests. You are…”

“Did I pick up a disease in the woods? I can get over it; I can fight for you, General,” I plead, squeezing her pruned hand. 

She brushes my cheek and gently replies, “You didn’t get a disease, but Rey, this may scare you and I promise I’m not mad or judging you, but you… your blood came back and it turns out that you are pregnant.”

The words ‘you are pregnant’ cause a rock to drop in the pit of my stomach. This can’t be possible. 

“Leia…” I begin until she contorts, “Rey, I am not upset; you should be happy. But I can’t have you fighting with child.”

I shoot up, “General, you don’t understand. This can’t be possible. I’ve… I’ve never been with someone. I can’t be pregnant.”

“Rey, it’s okay, I promise. We will take care of you.”

“No! This isn’t possible, and even if it is true, I am not keeping this child!” I crack, tearing out my IVs and ripping off the monitors. 

Leia immediately shoves me back onto the medical table, having a tighter grasp on my shoulder. She states, “You ARE keeping this child.”

“With all due respect, General, you can’t tell me what I’m doing with MY body.”

“Rey, you MUST keep this child. It is a fighting chance for the Resistance.” 

I stop resisting her grip, “What do you mean?”

Leia sighs, “I didn’t want to tell you until you’ve calmed down about the whole being pregnant thing, but this child… we were curious and we ran the embryonic DNA… your baby belongs to Kylo Ren…”

A coldness runs over me. Kylo? Ben? We’ve only touched hands and have fought together. This can’t be…

“General, please tell me that you’re joking… it’s impossible.”

“I wish I was kidding, but Rey, this gives us an upper hand on the First Order. Kylo Ren can’t pass up the opportunity to have a successor, and we can practically get anything we want.”

That’s when the humming in the back of my mind turns into him. He’s in front of me, clear as day.

“I felt a deep disturbance in your force. What is it, Rey?” he questions, sitting on the foot of my bed.

I stare him down, still in disbelief, “Ben, I’m… I’m pregnant.”

Anger surges through my veins as Ben punches the wall full force, “Who does it belong to? Finn? Poe? Who is the father?!” 

Reflecting his rage, I shout through my tears, “YOU! You are the father!” 

Ben’s face goes from fury to confusion within a lightyear, “What? That isn’t…”

“Isn’t possible… trust me, I know. But that’s what the results say,” I confirm, “But Ben, you don’t have to worry. I’ve decided not to keep the child. I can’t…”

“You are keeping it! Rey, this must be a miracle from the force; you can’t get rid of it!” Ben retorts, leaning in closer to me. I cut the connection, finding Leia, Poe, and a group of medical technicians in front of me. 

“You heard me, I don’t want the baby. Get it out of me,” I demand. A sharp pain strikes my neck, causing my body to go numb.

“I’m sorry,” Leia whispers as the room spins and then disappears.


	4. The Unfamiliar Place

I awaken in a real bed. Yes, a real bed with fluffy pillows and warm blankets. The room smells of cinnamon, but it is used to cover a metallic stench. Looking around, the room is dark and painted heavy red. Where am I?

“I thought you’d never wake up,” comes from the corner of the room. It’s him.

 

“Get out of my head, Ben, I don’t have time for chatting right now.”

He laughs, “Rey, I’m not in your head. You’re in my room.”

I race out of the bed, confronting the monster, “I swear, you better let me go. Did you finally invade the base and manage to snatch me? Why didn’t you just kill me?”

He grabs my hand, insisting I take a seat next to him. I tug my arm away instinctively, still standing before him. Ben states, “Fine, be that way. And no, I didn’t capture you. I don’t take prisoners. I bartered for you.”

“What, no…”

“Yes, my mother made a deal. As long as that child is safe inside of you, I will not touch the Resistance.”

Deception, betrayal, anger all rage inside of me along with the living thing that I never asked for, “Why do you even care about this baby?”

He takes hold of my hands, his warmth spreading to me, “Because I need an excuse not to kill you. I need time to turn you to where you truly belong – at my side ruling the galaxy. I also need a bloodline to take over once I perish. The Skywalker blood cannot become extinct.”

“Ben, this baby will suffer. We are two different people. We are on opposite sides of the war!” I protest, pulling my hands from his. I can’t let my feelings get in the way of his true intentions for me. 

He shakes his head, losing his temper, “Rey, if you would accept your true destiny then the baby wouldn’t suffer. You know that. You know that deep down inside of you.”

I push him away from me. I’m irritated and done playing war games. I run to the door, only to find it is locked. I use the force to open it, but before I can escape, the door slams shut and locks. 

“Rey, I don’t want to have to restrain you. I want you to be comfortable during this time, but I also need you to stay put. If you need anything, I am here to serve you. I vow to be your protector and your provider,” Ben states strongly, bending at the knee towards me. Butterflies twirl in my stomach. No, I cannot let my feelings get in the way of what’s right. 

I retort, “Get up, now. I don’t need a protector, and I’ve provided for myself my entire life. I’ve decided for the sake of the Resistance that I will indeed keep our child, but don’t you dare think that we are getting married or any of that crap. Don’t think that I am joining you to rule the galaxy. And do not ever, ever think that I will fall for your lies and deception.” Word vomit, except my esophagus tells me I have more than words to spill. 

 

Rey rushes towards the garbage can, holding her stomach. She vomits out bile and leftover Porg, and Kylo Ren darts to her side. He holds back her hair as both of her hands grip the sides of the can. When she is done, he wipes her mouth with a cloth while rubbing her back. A calm in the force arises. Ren feels useful while Rey feels genuinely cared for. She allows him to help her into bed, and before he goes, she whispers, “Can you stay until I fall asleep?”

“Why?” his deep voice mutters back into the dark.

“Space is cold, and I’ve found that you’re warm,” she replies, leaving a space for him next to her. Little does she know, Kylo and her sleep together almost every night. If she didn’t sleep like a Stormtrooper, she would know that the force connects them while they sleep. Kylo would wake up in the middle of the night to find her curled up next to him; sometimes she would even have her arm around him. 

Kylo pushes that knowledge to the back of his mind before she can notice it. He takes the spot and sits over the covers. She rests her head upon his shoulder, and Kylo doesn’t dare move as she drifts off into sleep. 

 

 

*meanwhile on Endor*

Finn walks into the command center room, coming across an anxious Poe and General Leia.

“Has anyone seen Rey? I need to talk to her,” Finn asks, looking around him. He has heard the news – the entire planet has – that Rey is pregnant. At first, Finn was angry. He was hurt and felt deceived. He loves Rey, maybe more than a friend, and he didn’t realize it until the news came out. Yet after much thought and contemplation, Finn has decided he wants to help Rey raise the baby, almost like an adoptive father. He never had his parents just like Rey, but he is willing to learn and be the best dad ever. 

Leia doesn’t even turn to look at Finn, “She’s gone, Finn. She will be gone for a while.”

Finn rushes over to the General, “What do you mean ‘gone for a while’? Where is Rey?”

Silence floods the room until Finn turns to Poe, “I asked where is Rey!”

Poe turns to his best friend with a sad expression, “Finn, you have to promise not to get upset –“ Finn takes Poe by the front of the shirt and pushes him up against the wall with force, “Poe, where is Rey?!”

“She’s with Kylo Ren, Finn! The baby belongs to Kylo… he promised Leia he wouldn’t touch the Resistance as long as Rey is safe in his presence!” 

Finn immediately lets Poe go, confused. He looks to the General, “Why would you give her to him?!”

Leia sighs unhopefully, “He said he would not touch the Resistance! This buys us time to come up with a new plan. I’m sure Rey understands. Kylo won’t hurt her; she’s carrying his offspring, Finn.” Tears stream down Finn’s face as he faces the door to leave. On his way out, Leia reminds, “Rey knows her importance; she is doing this so we can win.” Finn punches the wall, leaving a hole, and storms out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! If you've made it this far, kahoots to you... PLEASE leave feedback - this is the first fanfiction i've posted in over FOUR years!!!!!


	5. Mending

Rey awakens in the same bed Ben laid her in, except he isn’t there. She is still on edge; the baby is on edge. Her body is still adjusting, and she feels utterly uncomfortable. 

“Ben?” she calls out. Almost instantaneously the door swings open and in runs Kylo Ren. He looks worried.

“Are you alright?”

Rey looks down in slight embarrassment, “I’m fine. I was just wondering where you went since you were here when I fell asleep…”

“Oh,” a shocked expression forms on his firm face, “I assumed you wouldn’t be comfortable with me sleeping in the same bed as you so I left once you fell asleep.” 

“Ben, I am carrying your child. I think it’s okay if we’re around each other; we have nine months of being stuck together anyways,” Rey retorts, standing up to stretch. Ben looks at her like she’s a mystery. One moment, she doesn’t want anything to do with him or feelings, and the next, she wants him to sleep by her side. She is so confusing. 

“Stop looking at me like that,” Rey demands angrily. 

“Sorry…” 

To fill the void, Rey returns, “I have the pieces of the lightsaber we broke in my bag. Since we will be together for so long, maybe we can fix it. You made your own lightsaber, right?”

“Correct,” Kylo coincides, “And that would be a first good project.”

Rey lightly smiles, trying to boost the mood. She takes the two pieces out of her bag and places them in front of Kylo Ren. He looks at the two pieces very carefully while Rey chimes in, “I can obviously weld them back together, but I wasn’t sure because of the Kyber crystal…”

“I know you can. Have you thought about using a different crystal? As a part of force training, padawans and apprentices construct their own lightsabers.” 

“I didn’t know that… Luke never mentioned it.” Kylo shivers at his old master’s name, trying to suppress the feelings that came with it for Rey’s sake. He needs to prove to her that he isn’t a complete monster – that he is capable of love and care. 

Kylo shrugs, “Well I know you’re still training; sometimes I would accidentally appear during your sessions in the woods. Yet I would always leave because training is very important… but I think you’re ready to build your own saber, even if it has remnants of my grandfather’s saber.” 

Her smile widens, accepting the compliment, “Thank you, but I don’t have any other crystals besides this cracked one from the original lightsaber.” 

“Don’t worry, I have leftovers from the Star Killer in the drawer over there,” Kylo gestures, opening the drawer with the force to reveal tons of shiny crystals. 

Rey peers at them in awe, “They’re so beautiful.” Kylo is gazing at her until she snaps, “Why are you staring? Do I have something on my face?”

“Oh, no,” Kylo retorts, “It’s nothing. Pick any crystal from the drawer, specifically one that draws you.” Rey still stares, admiring the way they sparkle and shine. She then goes to grab the one that shines the brightest, only to find her hand accidentally grazing over Kylo’s. They quickly pull away, not daring to make eye contact. 

“You can’t have that one,” he murmurs, picking the crystal up.

“Why not? You said pick any one!” Rey argues, snatching the crystal from his hand.

“That’s my backup just in case if anything happens to mine!”

“Well that’s too bad, it’s going into my lightsaber.”

A tension builds in Kylo. Being an only child and not having many friends made him stingy, and he is still learning how to coexist with Rey. He lets the crystal go in his mind, and she receives it as a sign to go ahead and weld the lightsaber back together.

 

After a bit of time and heat, Rey finally finishes the lightsaber, “Let’s hope this works.”

She handles the lightsaber, causing the sword to unleash. It is blue, just like before.

“So you say this was your backup? You mean for when you decide to join me?” Rey questions, forming a playful smirk.

Kylo suddenly spits back, “No! I thought it was red. It looked red.”

She laughs in reply, swinging the saber around in practice. Kylo can’t believe how graceful she is. He is envious how little training she has yet can do almost everything he can. He is the son of Darth Vader’s daughter… Rey is the daughter of nobody scavengers. How in the name of the Galactic Empire is any of this possible? 

“Ben?” she issues, putting the saber away.

“Yes?” 

“You said you saw me training… why didn’t you join me?”

He swallows, “You were so focused and competent; you didn’t need me.”

“I know I didn’t need you, but there’s no reason to leave a friend alone.”

“A friend?” Kylo concerns, scratching the back of his head.

Her eyes light up, “Yes, Ben, a friend. We have come to know each other well, and we spend a lot of time together. We lessen each other’s loneliness. I figure we are friends.”

For the first time in a long time, Ben Solo smiles, “Well, I guess we are friends then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other half will be posted tomorrow :))


	6. The Past

“So, what do you do on your ship when you aren’t planning my demise?” Rey questions, starring Ben directly in the eyes. She is asserting her dominance here; this is her new home for the next nine months and she is going to make sure she is in charge of it.

Ben awkwardly pauses before answering, “I don’t plan your demise… but I’m usually running commands or training. I can give you a tour of my quarters if you would like, just so you know where everything is.” 

“Yes, I would appreciate that,” she replies, heading for the doors. Kylo follows her with no hesitation.

He is on edge now. After showing me the command room, Ben becomes stiffer, displaying signs of regret in every step. Yet, he is showing me anyways. We walk down a darker hallway with ‘do not enter’ signs. No words are spoken between us, only the sound of his obnoxious boots echoing through the hall. 

“What I am showing you next is very personal. No one has been in this room besides myself, and I expect you not to touch anything. Is that understood?” Ben asks me, reaching out for my hand.

“Yes,” I comply, taking hold of his outstretched hand. The baby kicks at the connection between Ben and me. I’m starting to enjoy the life inside of me, and a small part of me hopes Ben turns so he can be a part of its life too. 

We reach the end of the hallway to find nothing - no door handle, no stairway. Ben uses the force to open the wall, revealing a secret room. Inside is something I cannot comprehend. 

An altar stands in the middle of the darkened room. In the center on a raised podium is a mask. It’s melted and old; it almost looks like Kylo Ren’s mask. 

“Ben, what is this?”

He turns to me, “In here, you will call me Kylo Ren. This is my escape. Before I was able to communicate with you, the only person I could handle having real conversations with was my grandfather…”

I’m absolutely puzzled, looking around, “Well, where is he? What is that melted thing?”

“Rey, my grandfather is Darth Vader. The Sith Lord who ruled the galaxy before Luke brought it a timely peace. I speak with him through the force. He is my mentor, my mother’s father. She never knew him, and she still doesn’t know him, especially not like I do.” 

I advance towards the altar; it is nothing like I have ever seen before. How did he get ahold of this mask? Why does he need an entire shrine to his grandfather? Is Darth Vader why he sticks to the dark side of the force?

“Can I speak with Darth Vader?” I request, being drawn to the mask.

Ben is stunned, “You can try… I don’t know if he would talk to the light.”

“Can we do it together?” I further ask, still not letting go of his hand. His grip on me tightens in excitement, like a kid in a candy store. 

“Of course,” Ben replies, confronting the helmet. He kneels before the mask and breathes deeply. I assume the same position, trying to mock his every move. We are already connected through the force, so there is no reason we shouldn’t be able to speak to a former Jedi together. 

 

The force ghost of Anakin Skywalker is before Rey and Kylo Ren. They look up, Kylo keeping his kneel while Rey almost falls over in shock. 

“Ben, how can I help you now? I sensed a deep disturbance in the force – who is this?” Anakin asks, keeping a comfortable distance between himself and Rey.

Ben responds, “Master, this is Rey, the girl I have been speaking about who is strong with the force. However, something has changed. Something wonderful has happened.” He slightly smiles at Rey as she returns a raised eyebrow. 

Before Ben can finish, Anakin continues, “She is with child, isn’t she? I can sense the force is stronger in her than in you.”

“Yes, my lord.” 

Rey feels a ripple of connection. Was this the man Padme was talking about – the man who still has good in him? She gathers enough strength to speak, “Your wife… she’s Padme?”

Anakin is astounded, “Yes… how do you know?”

“I had a vision of her past, when she gave birth to Luke and Leia. The man with an orange beard was with her. Yet she said there was good in you. Why are you showing Ben the dark side then?” Rey appeals, moving closer to the ghost of the man who was once Darth Vader. Kylo Ren stands in confusion, staring down his grandfather. 

“I will not deal with this now. Rey, you need to discover where you come from because clearly, you do not know of your lineage,” Anakin retorts.

Ben immediately snaps, “Her parents were nobody drunks who sold her for fun money!” 

“Lies!” Anakin calls out. 

 

“Rey!” a familiar voice shouts in my ear. I have heard it before – in the tunnel at Maz’s and the mirrors on Ahch-To. Suddenly, I am on a different planet in the middle of a battle.

There are tons of clones shooting left and right, but they look different than the clones the First Order command. These clones are good; they are fighting by the side of the Jedis. I realize I am in the middle of the Clone Wars. A Jedi stands at the front of a fleet, shouting orders and receiving “yes, sir” in return. That’s when a commander Stormtrooper confronts the Jedi, speaking, “Obi-Wan, Duchess Satine Kryze has contacted us. She requests to speak to you on behalf of Senator Amidala.”

“Of course, send me a transport, and I will be on my way. Thank you, Commander Cody. I’m sure you can handle the rest of this battle.” 

The scene suddenly changes. The planet of Mandalore surrounds me, and Obi-Wan is off in the distance with a fair-haired woman. She smiles at him adoringly; the tension between the two could be cut with a knife. He swiftly grabs her face and pulls in her for a long, passionate kiss.

Still on Mandalore, Satine Kryze is in an abandoned cave. She is a wanted woman, hiding from the Separatists. Yet, her energy is different. She isn’t worried about herself – she is worried about the life she carries inside of her. She is also avoiding the man she loves. 

Satine hands her child off to Padme Amidala. Padme hands the baby girl off to Senator Organa. Senator Organa takes the baby girl to raise with his wife in safety and peace. 

Years fly before my eyes, two girls growing up together. They are sisters but not biological. The one falls short, always in the other’s shadow. She runs away, and ends up on Jakku, not wanting anything to do with the war that is rising. 

She meets a wealthy junker who hits her, but he has money. She stays with him and becomes pregnant. She gives birth to a healthy baby girl. 

Her baby girl is five now. Her husband is spiraling out of control, almost hitting her baby girl.

She gives her baby girl to a wealthier scavenger to give her a better life on this horrid planet.

She dies at the hands of her drunken husband, who also takes his own life.

They rot to nothing in the pauper’s field. 

 

Rey falls out of her visions, sobbing out of control into Kylo’s lap. He has seen all of it too. Her pain travels through him, making his heart ache and stomach turn. 

Regaining her senses, Rey pushes Kylo away from her, “You lied! You lied about my parents! You are a liar!”

Ben is astounded by her anger, but the light inside of his pushes the curiosity away. He responds, “I told you what Anakin showed me! Rey, your parents were nobodies. Your grandfather however…”

“No!” she squanders, “No! My mother was a great woman. She practically gave her life for me!”

Kylo Ren grabs her wrists to stop her from lashing out, “Your mother was selfish. You would have had a wonderful life on Alderan.”

“My mother saved me from that Death Star your grandfather controlled! I would be dead if it wasn’t for her!” Rey spits through her teeth, “My grandfather abandoned my grandmother! My grandmother died because of Obi-Wan!”

Kylo rolls his eyes, “Your grandfather had higher obligations than a mistaken pregnancy! He was a Jedi deeply rooted in the Clone Wars!”

Rey sobs harder, “He was selfish!”

“He had a job to do, Rey!” Kylo calms, pulling her tightly into him despite her rage. 

“A stupid war shouldn’t matter. You’re here with me, right? You are choosing this baby over ending this war quickly,” she argues, slowing her breathing into his large chest. 

That’s when Ben sits her in front of him to make sure she can see the truth in his eyes, “Your grandfather was my grandfather’s Jedi master. Obi-Wan taught Anakin everything. They fought side by side during the Clone Wars. Anakin needed him during that war!”

Confusion settles in Rey’s face, “But Anakin turned…”

“And your grandfather went into hiding.”

“Until Luke pulled him back into the war…” she ponders until the lightbulb goes off, “No… Darth Vader killed Obi-Wan…”

Kylo lowers his head towards the floor, “Yes, he did. And now I understand why you’re so strong with the force. I will admit your grandfather was quite the Jedi.” Rey’s face is stone cold. If he is Darth Vader’s grandson and she is Obi-Wan’s granddaughter, the force must be playing with them. 

“I don’t want this anymore,” she mutters darkly. 

“What?”

“I don’t want the force anymore! It has caused me more pain than anything. It took my family away from me, it took the Resistance away from me, it gave me a child with you,” Rey cries, “We are bound to continue this cycle of light and dark, Ben! Our grandfathers were like brothers until the force took them over. It will do the same to us!”

Kylo takes hold of her hands in his, “Do you feel it now?”

“What?” she responds even more confused.

“The dark side.” He replies, gripping her hands tighter. He’s warm, feeding off of her frustration and pain. She is cold, feeling the tear inside of her. The energy is conflicting like yin and yang. 

“I do…” she confirms, “… but I will not give in. It is not seducing me. It only brings pain, suffering…” 

“All of the things normal creatures feel, Rey. You know why your grandfather couldn’t know about your mother?”

Rey creates eye contact. His mind reads clear and honest as his dark brown eyes blend with hers, “The Jedi refused any attachment. You couldn’t love. Why do you think Anakin and Padme couldn’t be together publically? Why do you think Anakin became a Sith? Because the Siths were allowed marriage and attachment.”

“But attachment leads to fear. Anakin feared losing Padme. Fear led him to anger, and anger to hate, and hate to suffering. He killed her through his fear.”

A wave of anger rushes between their connection, “That’s where you’re wrong, Rey. Without the strict rules of the Jedi, Anakin would have never turned towards Darth Sidious for help.”

Rey returns the antagonism, feeding in, “And what did the Sith do for Anakin? Killed the one he loved the most. The darkness killed his love, his family, his future. Thank the force Luke was able to turn him back towards the light.” 

Kylo leans closer to her, “Luke only helped him grow stronger. My grandfather is both the dark and the light.” 

“It’s not possible,” Rey fights, being drawn into him. 

“My grandfather loved Luke. If he was a Jedi knight, he wouldn’t be capable of that attachment,” Kylo seduces, lightly caressing her face. They are so close that Rey can feel the heat coming from Kylo’s figure. He’s even more handsome up close. 

“Is that why you can’t be a Jedi?” she practically whispers, her eyes falling heavily over his. He glides his hand to the back of her neck and pulls her towards him. She should resist but 

 

I can’t. His mind is open, freely flowing. I can sense the light now. He isn’t fighting it or hiding it from me anymore. The blend is beautiful, and I can’t stop him. The light is nearly blinding my thoughts the closer I get to him. I want to melt into him.

His lips are tender and smooth. They are warm. They are everything I have thought they could be. 

“Rey?” he questions, pulling away from her.

“Yes, Ben?” I answer, looking from his lips to his eyes. I want more. The pull is so strong.

He swallows deeply, “Have you always felt this way?”

“Yes,” I almost immediately whisper, “I was in denial, Ben. You are the enemy. You frustrate me so much. I try so hard to take you to the light; I sense it in you, but you always back away into the dark. Come with me. Come to the light.”

“Rey, you know I can’t. I don’t try to pull you to the dark.” I am super drained now. He is so complex for no reason. 

“But why? You want me to rule the galaxy as your equal.”

“Rey, you won’t understand if I tell you. I know I have the light, and you have to trust that that knowledge is enough for now,” Ben confesses, holding my face in his soft hands. I nod as he leans in for a deeper, more passionate kiss. I allow, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah jk, I'm posting the rest right now so I don't forget ;)


	7. Déjà Vu

“Ben,” Rey calls out, looking through the window into deep space. She has traded her scavenger clothes for a robe. Her normal, bunned hair is down as she runs a brush through it.

“Yes?” Kylo Ren answers, leaning against the pillar of their bed. Ever since the day they kissed, Rey and Ben had no problem getting along. There were mixed feelings between the two as the light and dark exchanged between them. Yet, it flowed evenly, almost as perfectly as the day they fought side by side in Snoke’s throne room. 

“Can we have the baby off of the ship? I know we aren’t supposed to leave, but I want the baby to have a place to call home,” Rey begs, turning towards her newfound love. He is not newfound though; she has always loved him. 

Ben instantaneously agrees, “Of course. I was actually thinking of a place…”

“Where?” Rey glows in excitement. The baby isn’t a burden to her anymore. If anything, it is an excuse to stay with Ben. It is an excuse to keep him alive when the Resistance takes over the First Order. 

He sheepishly smiles, “Naboo. It’s a beautiful planet my grandmother was from. You would love it – it’s green and very much alive.”

“Let’s do it,” Rey peeps, continuing to brush her hair. Ben stares at her with awe… she’s an angel to him. She is so beautiful, and the baby has made her even more so if possible. He’s grateful for the baby; it gives him hope that she will stay with him to rule the galaxy. 

“Why are you staring at me?” Rey snaps him out of it, seeming concerned.

Ben reassures, “Nothing, you’re just so beautiful.”

She blushes, “It’s only because I’m so madly in love.” 

“No, I’m so madly in love!”

“Has love blinded you?” Rey retorts, laughing at her words. She thinks of how silly they are being. 

“No! Love has strengthened my sight if anything. You are so strong, Rey. The force has done us a favor.”

Rey quits the brush and walks towards him, “I know, and I can’t wait to raise this baby with you on… what’s the planet’s name again?”

“Naboo,” he quickly replies, hoping she will say more. He pulls her into his arms, tracing his fingers over her delicate back. The bump separates them – she is five months in now. 

“Yes, Naboo. Will the First Order allow it?” Rey questions. She figures if she doesn’t talk about the Resistance that he will forget about it. Maybe she will forget about it too; all it does is bring her awful feelings of betrayal and anger. She hopes he will leave this insanity behind once the baby is born. Without a Jedi or a Supreme Leader, the Resistance will have a better chance at beating the First Order and bringing peace to this enslaved galaxy.

Kylo holds her, “Yes, I am the First Order, Rey. Hux has no control over me and what I do.”

The lingering tension between them is ignorable for now. Kylo Ren is still deeply conflicted. He knows what he must do. Rey is hopeful, knowing her duty. She is completing her mission as for giving the Resistance time to come up with a plan. She is keeping the baby safe. She is also giving her heart what it has been craving for so long. Ben is ever present to her, and she knows he has the light. She can feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this work!!! Please leave me some feedback !! Thank you ! (PS I hope ya'll enjoy the parallelism to Anakin and Padme)


	8. The Battle

“I do not care that Kylo Ren has made a deal with the Resistance. We are both in charge of this empire, and I did not agree to such nonsense. It has been six months since we have conflicted with the rebel scum, and that is too long! They have probably rebuilt half of their rebellion by now. Launch the attack on Endor!” Hux commands furiously in the battle cruiser. 

“Yes, General,” Plasma responds, giving the order to the other Stormtroopers. 

The First Order lacks any sort of giant death weapon, but it has numbers, and numbers mean everything to Hux. As long as the First Order has more men than the Resistance, they will win. To him, Kylo Ren is a disgrace for making that deal – a stupid baby with the girl means nothing to their empire. 

 

BOOM!

“Ben?” Rey jumps out of her sleep. He is sound asleep next to her until another explosion occurs.

“Rey? Rey, are you alright?” he scrambles, finding her and holding her close in relief. 

“What was that?” Rey questions, almost demands, as she races to open the curtains. Below, she sees the familiar green planet of Endor. It is being shelled by the First Order star cruiser.

“Ben!” she is heartbroken, “What about the deal? What are you doing? Stop it! You need to stop it!”

Kylo rushes to her side, “I did not order this. I informed Plasma of our deal months ago… it must be Hux.” 

“Ben, we need to stop this! Please, my friends are down there – your mother is down there!” she panics, grabbing their sabers and hurrying to the door.

Kylo pulls her back with the force, “Rey, no. You are too far along to be fighting. I will handle this. I am taking you on my ship just in case this junker is blown up. However, you will not leave my ship; do you understand?”

Rey nods.

 

There is no way I am staying on that ship. The Resistance may have betrayed me by handing me to Ren, but I still believe in their cause. They are the only chance at stopping the First Order; the only chance at winning Ben back for good. 

Ben and I exchange no words as we head towards the ship. He is laced with anger and fear all at once. 

“I feel something,” he mumbles as he turns, “Rey!” he shouts.

I feel it too. Using the force, I handle my lightsaber and slash. Hux cries out in agony as his hand is detached from his arm, the gun flying with it. 

“Rey, kill him!” Ben shouts behind me. Hux is on the ground, holding his arm. He is in enough pain and not a threat anymore.

“No,” I retort, grabbing Ben’s arm, “We must go before the Stormtroopers realize what I have done.”

Ben ignores me though. He holds out his arm, curling his fingers. Hux gasps for breath as his eyes bulge from his pale face. “That’s enough!” I shout, almost in the ship. Yet, Ben doesn’t care; I sense the pleasure he receives from watching Hux struggle. Ben finally closes his fist, cracking Hux’s windpipe, ending it all for the poor ginger general. 

We don’t exchange a word on our voyage down to Endor. 

 

First Order fighters have already landed on the planet, causing the Resistance to go into panic mode. Rey is grateful for she still senses Leia, Poe, and Finn are alive. 

“Rey, stay here. I will return, and then, we will set a course for Naboo,” Kylo commands as he exits the ship. 

She stares out the window. Her green planet has been engulfed in gun shots and fire. Chaos rules as her furry Ewok friends fight by the Resistance’s side like she thought they would. The Resistance has a better chance now that Hux is dead and unable to give orders. The Stormtroopers have no direction since Kylo Ren disconnected his hologram device. 

Looking for Ben, Rey searches left and right. That’s when she sees them. The Knights of Ren stand before him. She can sense he is negotiating. Rey springs into action, running out of the ship and against Kylo’s orders.

“Ben!” she screams across the forest, causing him to turn in confusion. He holds a hand up to his fleet as he embraces Rey.

“Why are you here? I told you to stay on the ship!” he reminds, depressing the rage inside of him.

“Ben, we need to leave. You can’t stay here; you’ll turn back,” Rey prompts, brushing his jet-black hair from his face. 

“Rey, don’t you see? We can bring peace to the galaxy once more! With the help of the knights, we can finally be together in peace with no deals or wars,” he exclaims, holding her tight. 

“No… Ben come back to me. You have light in you. Come back, come back to me and our baby. We can go to Naboo right now. Please…” Rey pleads, nearly crying. 

Ben suddenly pushes her back, “Rey, go back to the ship.”

“No!” Rey fires back, reaching for her saber. If he wasn’t with her, he was against her. 

Suddenly, Kylo Ren reaches out his hand. A stiffness appears in Rey’s bones as her airway tightens, “Ben… please… I… I – “ He releases his hold as she passes out into his arms. He gently lies her down in the grass, knowing he is doing the right thing. 

 

His six men stand before him as he continues, “The time has come… for the Sith to die.”

On behalf of his words, all six ignite their sabers, ready to fight. Ren has clearly lost his mind, but love has blinded him. Kylo Ren engages in battle, taking on the other force-users.

In the distance, Finn and Poe watch. They saw him choke Rey to unconsciousness, but they are confused to why he is fighting his own men.

“What the hell do we do?” Poe urgently asks Finn.

“We need to save Rey, and that means defeating those freaks,” Finn assures, taking hold of his gun and running out of cover towards the fight. Poe follows him reluctantly, never being a good fighter on land. 

“Grab Rey and get out of here!” Kylo screams at the two Resistance fighters, taking a swing at two of the Knights. 

It nearly kills him but Finn states, “No, we are going to fight with you!”

“Then kill them!” Ren orders as he finally impales one of the Knights with his blazing red saber. Some of the Knights have removed their helmets, revealing their grim faces. They stare at Poe and Finn like prey, ready to pounce at any minute. Poe takes the first shot with his gun. A Knight reflects the beam into a nearby tree.

Poe turns to Finn, “I don’t think these guns are going to work…”

Suddenly, a metal object hits Finn on the side of the head. As he picks it up, he realizes it is Rey’s lightsaber. 

“I have a weapon,” Finn responds, unleashing the blue beam. He runs at the first Knight he sees, ready to fight. 

As Kylo Ren and Finn fight side by side against the Knights, Poe scurries off into the distance. His gun is nothing compared to the power of a lightsaber. Kylo is against three of his own men, striking at a vicious pace. Finn, having less experience, feels as if he is fighting an entire army even though there are only two Knights against him. Finn takes a lucky jab into the knee of a Knight, finishing him off with a slash to the neck. Kylo, on the other hand, is having a hard time focusing. His mind is on Rey, hoping the Knights continue to ignore her presence. He feels terrible for what he did, but it had to be done. He couldn’t live without her. 

And with his mind somewhere else, a Knight cuts off the left hand of Kylo Ren. He seethes in pain, falling to the ground, holding his wound. 

“It’s over, Kylo Ren. Surrender and maybe we will have mercy on you and your traitor friends,” one of the Knights pronounces as the others hold the force over Finn to stop him from reacting. 

“IT WILL NEVER BE OVER!” Ren yells as he grabs his lightsaber with his right hand, beheading the Knight behind him. There are three left – they can take them.

All of a sudden, a Resistance fighter flies closely to the ground. It is Poe. 

He shoots and directly hits the Knight holding Finn with the Force. Once free, Finn runs to Kylo, inspecting his injury. Poe is able to shoot the two other Knights before they reach Finn. It is over. The First Order has no more power besides Kylo Ren and the Stormtroopers. 

“Please… get Rey medical attention,” Ren pleads, holding his hot wound. 

Finn almost forgot about Rey, but now, he is angry beyond belief. He pulls his blaster from his holster, aiming it at the head of the Knights of Ren.

“You betrayed her! She wanted YOU, Ben Solo. She wanted you to leave with her and her child! But what do you do? Nearly choke her to death!” Finn reminds, unlocking the safety.

“Finn, stop!” Poe echoes across the field, “It is not the Jedi way! Rey wouldn’t want this. Bud, please, let’s take care of Rey.” 

Conflict arises in the Stormtrooper-turned-Rebel. He really wants to shoot the evil man before him; the man who has broken his best friend’s heart. The man who stole his best friend away from him for months. The man who fathers his best friend’s baby. He thinks about his family, his real family. He relives the day they were slayed before his eyes as him and his siblings were taken by the First Order to serve as Hux’s experimental Stormtroopers. If Rey really loved this man, she would want him to help her raise the baby. Finn drops his blaster and helps Kylo Ren rise from the muddy ground. 

By then, Rey is in Poe’s arms. Ren is blaring with jealousy but understands he can’t carry her without his supporting hand. 

They manage to find their way back to the Resistance base through the brush of the woods. Rey is shallowly breathing, but Kylo doesn’t know why she hasn’t woken up yet. He purposely didn’t choke her to death; he just wanted her unconscious so she wouldn’t fight. 

Once inside, they are greeted by General Leia and some Resistance fighters. Rey is immediately rushed off to a medical wing with Finn following. Leia and Kylo Ren lock eyes.

“Ben…” she begins.

“Mother, save it. I know what you are about to do,” he sadly confirms.

Leia turns to her favorite pilot, “Poe, take Ben to the other medical wing to get his hand fixed. Then, I want him transferred to the prison block. And no, he may not see Rey.”

 

Finn is anxious. He has been by Rey’s side for hours now, and she still has not woken up. The doctors say her breathing is uncommonly light and her heartrate is slow, but they are certain she will be just fine come tomorrow. The baby is still perfectly healthy, and they have connected an IV to make sure both of them are getting the proper nutrients. 

“F-Finn,” Rey mumbles, her eyes fluttering slightly.

Finn jumps out of his chair, grabbing hold of her hand, “Yes, Rey?”

“Is- is Ben alright?” she questions, completing eye contact. She is genuinely concerned, her eyebrows curved downward.

Finn is silent until she squeezes his hand, “Is he okay?”

“He is fine, Rey, how are you?” Finn asks, but she falls back under almost immediately, causing her grip on his hand to completely loosen. Finn is angry that she cares about the man who broke her heart, but he realizes Rey has broken his heart. He kisses her lightly on the forehead before fuming out of her room.


	9. The Truth

My eyes finally flash open, the surrounding light nearly blinding me. My joints are stiff, and all I want to do is stand, stretch, and hunt down Ben. I still can’t believe him. 

“General, she’s awake!” Poe shouts, causing a ringing to appear in my ears. 

“Rey, how are you?” Leia asks, leaning over my bed. 

“Where is Ben?” I demand, removing my IV. 

The General is confused, “Rey, how are YOU? You have been out for nearly two months…”

“What?” It didn’t feel that long. Sure, my stomach feels larger, but the baby grows every day now. 

“Yes, you haven’t woken since the last battle,” she confirms, taking hold of my hand. Her touch feels warm and loving. Yet, I crave her son’s touch instead.

“The last battle?” 

“Rey, we have won the war. General Hux and all of the Knights of Ren are dead. The Stormtroopers have been released of the First Order’s mind trap. Kylo Ren is officially imprisoned. We are gathering a new Democracy for the galaxy along with a hunt for force-sensitive children.”

“No, don’t search for those children. Let them live their lives. Where is Ben being held?” I ask, sitting up. 

Leia sighs, “We will cancel the search until you are ready to raise a new generation of Jedi. However, we are not allowing Kylo Ren any visitors until we decide a proper punishment for his wrongdoings. Until then, I beg of you to rest, Rey. You are almost due.”

With her words, Leia stands and proceeds out the door. Rey is left alone, not even Finn had stayed. 

“Rey, you’ve awoken,” I hear a voice speak. In walks Ben, but it’s through the Force Bond.

“You…” I begin, jumping out of my bed to confront him, “How dare you? You are so lucky the Resistance kept you – “ He cuts me off with a kiss. His lips are soft and warm, yet something doesn’t feel right. I reach for his hand on my cheek; it’s cold to the touch – metal.

“Do you like it?” he asks, revealing his new hand. 

“What…” I gawk, not knowing how to respond.

He guides me back to my bed, sitting next to me. I nuzzle my head into the crook of his shoulder, holding his new hand. I may be upset, but I missed him dearly.

“Rey, I am sorry. I shouldn’t have choked you but – “

“But what? You couldn’t control the dark side? You couldn’t bear to see me kill you myself?” I nearly shout back. His hand finds its way to trace my back, to calm me. It works every single time.

“But I didn’t have enough time to explain to you what I was doing. I also couldn’t let you fight while holding our precious gift. Please, I will explain now,” he barters, taking hold of my other hand, “Long ago when I told you the Sith and the Jedi must die along with the past, I wasn’t joking. I wasn’t planning on rebuilding the dark side and destroying the light. I wanted to bring the ultimate balance to the force. My grandfather was predicted to be the Chosen One, a prophecy child who would bring ultimate balance to the force. The Jedi didn’t understand, but my grandfather did start to balance. He killed off most of the Jedi, allowing the light to balance. Yet, the dark side grew tremendously, and the Sith lived on. When Luke saved him, Anakin realized he needed the light and the dark to survive. Luke also realized this once I demolished his Jedi training camp.”

“That’s why he told me that the Jedi must die…” I mumble, gripping Ben tighter, wanting to hear more. 

“Yes… I killed Snoke because he only felt the dark side. He wanted to continue the Sith, and I couldn’t allow it. When I asked you to rule the galaxy by my side as my equal, I figured that would bring balance. You are the light, and I am the dark. But once the baby came, I knew the force had different plans. I had to kill Hux and the Knights of Ren because they fed my lust for power and control of the dark side. I realized the only way to bring balance was to allow the light in as well, and you helped with that. You have allowed the dark side to run through you as well. Our baby can grow in both dark and light. The balance is finally here, Rey. The galaxy is at peace. All that’s left…”

I cut him off, “All that’s left is to get you out of here. We need to get out of here. Leia wants me to train a new generation of Jedi, and after hearing this, I can’t do it. Ben, where are you?”

“Rey, I don’t know, but I know you can do it through the force. Feel for me. You are strong with the Force,” Ben reassures before disappearing into the air. 

 

She runs from the bed to look outside of her door. Surprisingly, no one is keeping watch, so Rey walks at a fast pace down the hallway. The base is huge because it used to belong to the Galactic Empire. Rey stops in a corridor to search the force. She doesn’t know how she’ll do it, but she will try.

She searches deep in her mind, focusing fully on Ben. She thinks back to their first encounter in the woods when he nearly beheaded her. She remembers the way the force flowed between them in the interrogation room, how the force had awakened in her. She recalls the first time they connected over the force bond, how excited yet puzzled she was. She reflects on the countless nights they slept side by side, his warmth surrounding her along with his muscular, bare arms. She ponders on the scar she left him on his face from their first fight on Star Killer, and how many more she’s left since then, both good and bad. She can see him now. He is in the right-wing prison block. Rey races to his rescue. 

Approaching the guards of the gates, Rey prepares her mind. 

“Miss, what do you think you’re doing here?” one peeps behind the desk, signaling the other to call for back-up.

She stares him dead in the eyes, solidly saying, “You will unlock this cell and leave this room with the alarms off.”

“I will unlock this cell…” he repeats, opening the door, revealing Kylo Ren. The other guard follows him out of the room.

“Ben!” Rey calls, running into his arms. He holds her tight, allowing her to feel everything he is feeling. 

He clutches her arms, alerting, “We must get out as soon as we can. My mother is force-sensitive and will know. She probably already knows.”

“I know the exact place…” Rey assures, taking his hand. They are going to the Millennium Falcon. 

“Why is it always this piece of junk?” Ben whines as Rey gives him the death glare.

“Look! Kylo Ren is escaping!” one of the Resistance pilots shouts. All bear arms against Rey and Ben, but they still make a run for it. Hopping aboard the Falcon, shots are being fired from all directions.

“Rey, this garbage won’t hold up much longer!” Ben yells anxiously.

“Hold on, literally!” Rey replies, pulling full force away from Endor. They are set on course to Naboo.


	10. The Baby

“We are finally, truly free…” Rey ponders, resting her head against Ben’s chest. 

“Yes, yes we are,” Ben sighs, kissing the top of her head.

“Oh my – “ Rey suddenly shouts, falling to her knees. Kylo follows.

“Are you – “ 

“Yes! Get us to a medical base, please!” she prays, holding her lower abdomen. 

 

It hurts more than anything I’ve ever experienced, even more than when my parents left me. I can’t believe how horrible child labor is. 

“BEN!” I scream as another contraction occurs. This baby has to be coming out soon, or I will use the force to get it out quicker.

“Rey, breathe. Push. Let the force flow…” Ben exhales, trying to ignore the pain I am causing him to feel; the force bond is useful sometimes.

“BEN!” I cry, feeling a mass relieve from me.

“Rey, you are almost there… just a few more pushes.”

“BEN! AGH PLEASE!” I yelp, hoping the baby doesn’t feel any of this pain. I continue to push as hard as I can, squeezing Ben’s hand in the process.

“Rey, one more…” I push with all my might, releasing a long cry, feeling the tears stream down my face. Finally, it doesn’t hurt anymore. It-

 

“Rey!” Ben screams as Rey passes out. The baby is out, but Rey is out cold. He holds her cheek, screaming her name over and over. The heart monitor is slowing along with her breathing.

“Something help her!” He orders the medical droid, who rushes to get more help.

He presses her head against hers, whispering, “Rey, please, please stay with me. I love you.”

 

Hours pass before Rey wakes from her episode. Ben is by her side, mediating with his head in his hands. 

“Ben? Where is the baby?” Rey murmurs, still regaining consciousness. Ben clasps her hand; his eyes are deep and mournful. She can feel the anger associated with it, “Ben, what’s wrong?” 

“Rey, there is no baby,” he monotonously states. He can’t even bring himself to look at her.

“Ben, that’s not possible. I felt it alive,” Rey confirms, looking around for a medical droid.

He yells back, “Rey, there is no baby! It was a tissue mass that came out of you! The force played us!” His anger causes a nearby window to shatter, the glass shimmering onto the white floors. 

Hot tears form, “I’m sorry, Ben.” 

“It’s not your fault,” he assures, trying to calm himself, “But what are we going to do?”

“What do you mean?” Rey replies, holding her stomach. She’s completely desolate.

Ben locks his eyes to hers, “The baby is gone; you have no reason to stay with me anymore. We have no purpose.”

Rey produces a surge of anger, “Are you kidding me?”

“What?”

“Ben, I love you. Baby or no baby, I love you,” she accounts, “We can still run away to Naboo.” His eyes gleam with something she had never seen in him before: hope.

“Rey, we can still have a family. I love you too, and I have always sensed that you wanted a family. We can have children and never abandon them like our parents did to us,” Ben promises, getting on one knee, “I don’t have a ring, but Rey, will you marry me?”

“Yes, Ben,” Rey answers, wrapping her arms around him. They hold each other for a very long time.


	11. One Year Later...

“I found them!” Finn yells from the command room.

“You’ve gotta be shitting me,” Poe replies. It has been a long four-month journey for the two across the galaxy. General Leia needs an answer from Rey. 

“She is on Naboo!” Finn exclaims. He is so excited; he missed Rey so much. Finn lands the Resistance ship on the green planet, and they are in awe when they see their destination. Waterfalls surround them, roaring like mighty lions. Clear lakes hold a variety of wildlife as rolling meadows surround them. The ancient city is to their left, but their mission is to the right.

Traveling by foot for several miles, Poe and Finn finally come across a lone structure on the outskirts of the woods. Outside of it is a tall man chopping a tree down. He isn’t using an axe though…

“You!” Finn screams, picking up speed towards the man. He pulls his firearm, “I should have done this a long time ago!”

“No!” a feminine voice calls out, freezing the blast Finn just released from his gun. They turn to see something even more beautiful than the planet.

Rey is glowing like she never has before. A blue silk gown falls over her delicate body, revealing a tiny bump over her stomach. Her hair is down, wild like the flowers in the field. Her open arm holds a bundle. Yet, anger seethes from her.

“Rey!” Poe cries, running towards his old friend. She accepts his embrace, letting go of her anger immediately. Rey and Ben learned that the dark side is okay as long as it is let go quickly. 

“Finn, come here. We have a lot to talk about,” Rey orders, holding her free hand out to her long-lost friend. Ben and Finn exchange dark looks before Finn collapses at his best friend’s feet, latching onto her legs and sobbing. Rey feels the loneliness, anger, resentment, forgiveness, healing all at once. She rubs his head as he continues to sob. 

“Can we offer you a drink?” Ben asks Poe, who is now holding the bundle, leading him inside. Rey and Finn join them once Finn pulls himself together. 

They are all awkwardly sipping on their blue milk before Poe breaks the silence, “So… why is the little one still so… little?”

Ben is shaken to the core, still not over the force’s betrayal. Rey answers quietly, “There was no little one until a month ago. It was a ploy by the force to bring Ben and me together so it could balance.”

Poe doesn’t know how to respond so Finn peeps, “I’m sorry to hear that, but now look. Did the force make it up to you?”

Rey and Ben giggle as they grab hands across the table. Finn spots the rock on Rey’s left ring finger, sparkling against the Naboo sunlight. 

“I knew it!” Poe laughs, elbowing Finn in the side. Finn takes a coin from his pocket and unwillingly hands it to Poe, who relishes his win.

“Getting back to the point, so you eloped?” Finn asks, fiddling his thumbs together.

“Kind of… I explained to Rey why I did what I did…” Ben begins.

“And then we were on our way here to have the baby when my water broke on board. We stopped at a medical tavern, and I “gave birth”. Once we found out we didn’t actually have a baby, we admitted our feelings…” Rey continues, smiling to herself.

Ben finishes, “So we came here, set up camp, got married, and now we have a little one.” Ben and Rey gaze into each other’s eyes lovingly, and eventually land over to the baby.

Poe rocks the baby as he questions, “What’s her name?”

Rey replies, “Hope”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :))


End file.
